precurepurikyuafandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely
is the main character of HappinessCharge Precure!. She transforms into Cure Lovely a Cure who is based off Love itself. First Appearance Megumi is walking in the neighborhood and it all seems normal until Megumi gets hit by a Bright Pink/Red crystal that Hime threw! Thinking it's pretty Megumi picks it up and keeps it Hime who saw her get hit by the crystal decides Megumi is her partner and follows her once she finally approaches Megumi...Hime becomes very shy and nervous however Megumi who sees how great her fashion sense is, gets along with her very quickly... Once Megumi sees Hime is a Precure Megumi decides to help and be a Precure with her. Personality Megumi is very cheerful and kind but was shown to butt in to people's business too much as described by Seiji. Megumi adores fashion as well but has very bad fashion sense. She also loves "Love" and "Happiness". She also helps people all the time which Hime finds tiring. She also loves the words "Love" and "Lovely". As Cure Lovely her phrase is "The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!" (世界に広がるビッグな愛!キュアラブリー! Sekai ni hirogaru biggu na ai! Kyua Raburī!?) She has two alternate forms as Cure Lovely. "Cherry Flamenco" (チェリーフラメンコ Cherī Furamenko?) and "Lollipop Hiphop" (ロリポップヒップホップ Roripoppu Hippuhoppu?). Appearance (Megumi) Megumi has Dark Magenta long hair tied into a medium ponytail along with Dark Magenta eyes. Appearance (Lovely) As Cure Lovely, She has a very long ponytail that reaches the ground and her hair color is Hot Pink. She wears a White puffed blouse a black vest, A Hot Pink ribbon with a gold heart as the brooch, A Hot pink skirt a pink&White bag, white long boots with gold and pink, white long gloves with gold and she wears the Prebrace on her left arm. Relationships * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess - both are best friends and love each other very much, they both are teammates in their team "Happiness Charge Precure!". * Oomori Yuuko/Cure Honey - Yuuko and Megumi have been great friends, It is revealed in Episode 10 that Yuuko is in fact Cure Honey (Hints were shown when Yuuko kept on wondering why Hime&Hito found honey's song strange) She joins them in Episode 11. * Hikawa lona/Cure Fortune - Megumi and Iona got off on a very rough start, Iona predicted her fortune which turned out to be very terrible and horrible as it was stating that if Megumi stayed with Hime/Cure Princess their would be a terrible fate upon them. However they team up in Episode 13 when fighting Phantom She eventually becomes part of "Happiness Charge Precure!". * Ribbon - Ribbon is Hime's partner and becomes both Megumi's&Yuuko's partner as well. * Glasan - Glasan has a great friendship with the Cures, especially lona. * Blue - Megumi used to have a bit of a crush on Blue but after he and Mirage got back together... Megumi supported them. * Mirage - Mirage used to be the Cures enemy but after Megumi purified her, Mirage fell back in love with Blue and is now a great friend of the cures. * Phanphan - Phantom was the Cures enemy but turned back to his original form a mascot named Phanphan they all became good friends with him afterwards. * Sagara Seiji - Seiji is Megumi's childhood friend who gained a crush on her, Megumi is starting to return his feelings. * Hikawa Maria - Megumi admires Maria along with the other cures. Trivia Gallery Aino Megumi Cure Lovely/Image Gallery Videos Happiness Charge Precure - Cure Lovely Transformation Innocent Form Cure Lovely Transformation Cure Lovely Attack. Pinky Love Shoot. Happiness Charge Precure Cure Lovely Cherry Flamenco - Passion Dynamite. Lollipop Hip Hop Poppin' Sonic Attack Happiness Charge Precure - Cure Princess and Cure Lovely Attack - Twin Miracle Power Shoot HappinessCharge Precure - Group Attack - Happiness Big Bang HappinessCharge Precure Lovely Innocent Form Attack Powerful Kiss HappinessCharge Precure - Innocent Purification - Final Version Happiness Charge Precure - Lovely Punching Punch HappinessCharge Precure - Lovely Beam HappinessCharge Precure - Cherry Flamenco - Rosa Tormenta HappinessCharge Precure - Cherry Flamenco - Fire Festival HappinessCharge Precure - Fortune Starbust and Lovely Shining Impact HappinessCharge Precure - Cure Lovely Attack - Heart Stamp HappinessCharge Precure! Vocal Album 1 Track02 HappinessCharge Precure! Vocal Album 2 Track01 HappinessCharge Precure! The Movie Theme Single Track01 HappinessCharge Precure! The Movie Theme Single Track02 Category:Female Category:Cure Category:Main Character Category:HappinessCharge Precure!